Dororo es
by lenasletters
Summary: Comenzó siendo un alma pura, por lo que su presencia no significaba un peligro. Luego fue ruido, después aroma, "quien se mantiene a mi lado" y finalmente; Dororo, quien era con él y sería siempre Dororo. /One-shot. Basado en la versión del anime del 2019. Spoilers del final de la serie. Uso de figuras literarias.


**Dororo es.**

Al principio, Dororo era un alma pura, una mancha blanca entre todas las manchas. No significaba peligro, por eso le permitió permanecer a su lado. Ese inquieto borrón gris lo seguía a todas partes y no, no fue la primera persona en aceptarlo, pero fue una de ellas, por eso fue especial. Le asistía, lo cuidaba, lo ayudaba, cargaba con sus prótesis y lanzaba rocas con certera puntería a los malos, y eso estaba bien, porque aquella pequeña alma rayaba la pureza y él, sin oír, ve u oler, podía sentir que estaba bien que estuviera ahí. Sólo lo sabía.

Cuándo recuperó su audición, Dororo pasó a ser una voz, un ruido ciertamente molesto, continuo, incesante. Dororo era pura bulla, por eso, antes de poder apreciar la aguda voz de su acompañante, su oído fue cautivado por un suave arrullo, uno que no molestaba, uno que guardaba silencio, uno que cantaba y agradaba a su alma atormentada. No, Dororo no fue la voz que Hyakkimaru amó primero, pero fue la que no desapareció -como el canto de Mio- sino que prevaleció hasta el último día, hablándole durante horas aunque rara vez le contestase, llamándole _"Aniki"_ con inusitada dependencia a querer sentir que tenía un lazo con alguien en ese mundo, cautivándole después de un tiempo cuando tomaba un timbre sinvergüenza y se reía, y también gritándole cada tanto, enfadada pero a la vez con la tristeza en la garganta, diciendo _"no quiero que Aniki deje de ser Aniki"_.

Después Dororo fue un nombre. Esa alma inquieta tenía nombre y aunque no fue lo primero que pronunció -otra vez no fue lo primero- fue el más importante, porque pasaba por su garganta con apacibilidad, se deslizaba por su lengua con naturalidad y salía de sus labios con sabor a hogar, pues Dororo era sonoro y cercano, y lo podía decir hasta el último de sus días. Lo pensó, lo rió, lo conversó y lo gritó también, pues Dororo era el nombre más especial que pronunciaría en su vida.

Dororo también fue aroma. Cuando obtuvo su olfato su olor no fue lo primero que descubrió -esta vez, le ganó una desagradable podredumbre- pero sí lo primero que quiso seguir oliendo, porque de esa manera ya no era sólo una mancha, ya era un alma, una voz, un nombre y un aroma, algo que después, cuando pudo distinguirlos todos, lo identificó como tierra, telas viejas, agua de estanque y hierba silvestre, una mezcla que se sobreponía al hedor de la sangre y la muerte. Por eso Hyakkimaru continuó buscando las partes de su cuerpo, porque eran suyas y porque quería sentir, palpar, tocar y mirar, y esta vez quería que Dororo estuviese en el primer lugar.

Cuando se reencontró con la primera alma blanca que lo aceptó; Oka-chan, se dio cuenta que Dororo ya era otra cosa más.

_"Alguien que está a mí lado."_

Y eso significaba muchas cosas, que nada importaba, la tierra de Daigo podía caer en el infierno y su familia también -incluso bajo su mano-, porque aunque se convirtiera en un demonio, Dororo se mantendría junto a él, sin importar qué. Hyakkimaru tenía esa certeza, por eso, mientras Dororo estuviera ahí, no se quedaría solo. Nada más importaba.

Y lo hizo -se convirtió en monstruo, se recuperó a sí mismo- o eso pareció, pues aunque ante el mundo no era humano, sino un simple sacrificio necesario para mantener una tierra próspera, él comprobó que era más que una cáscara, más que sólo carne sin piel, más que demonio y más que humano; era Hyakkimaru, y él _era_ con Dororo, quien ahora era una alma habladora con olor a tierra y nombre curioso que se quedaría siempre a su lado, que lo cargaba y guiaba con manos calientes, pequeñas y magulladas. La sintió, pequeña, tan niña que dolía. Tan viva y presente que se sentía correcto.

Y finalmente, la vio.

Y era linda.

No fue lo primero que vio, pero fue lo más lindo que vio, junto con el cielo, juntando sus frentes cálidas, mirando con una sonrisa a sus grandes ojos marrones, sus mejillas rojas por el halago y sus manos intentando alejarlo por la vergüenza.

Dororo era Dororo.

Y cuando se marchó, prometiendo volver, sin saber a dónde iba ni cuándo volvería, supo que ya no estaba solo, porque ella era con él, y su voz, su alma, su aroma y sus ojos se los llevaba con él, la llevaba con él, porque ella era Dororo y era ese alguien que siempre estaría ahí. Por eso y por ella, él seguiría siendo también, mientras que al caminar por las montañas y al admirar los dorados campos de arroz, todo lo que podía sentir, oler, tocar, oír y ver, era Dororo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado mi pequeño aporte a la comunidad de Dororo en FanFiction. :3**

** También espero - aunque me incomoda aclarar este punto- que hayan comprendido mi forma de escribir, de cómo jugué con las repeticiones de palabras y oraciones, sí, fue intencional, así que está de más comentar sobre eso, ya que lo apliqué pensando en que ustedes lo comprenderían. Las palabras al cargar la intensidad de un sentimiento toman un matiz que debe ser apreciado artísticamente, no tanto reglamentariamente. Me gusta jugar con la palabrería.**

**Este anime me tocó mucho, lo vi en dos días - re compulsiva yo- y ahora me siento vacía, así que escribí esto para poder llenar un poco ese hueco. Ojalá muy pronto hayan más historias de esta serie y ojalá sean de las buenas, ya que a veces los fans tendemos a distorsionar la visión de las historias y estas se ven arruinadas.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero pronto volver a escribir algo más grande acerca de este anime, así que esto no es un adiós. **


End file.
